


empty

by avapacifica



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, Sharing a Body, Slice of Life, Tentacles, but not smut, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Eddie finds a cat





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been using ao3 for reading for a while now, but I've never actually put anything on here. I'm completely confused on how this works lmao. But anyway, I wrote this quickly, it isn't that great, and it's real short. I figured I should put something out eventually though, so here's this.

**“Is it food Eddie?”**

Eddie wants to be annoyed but he can’t help but smile as a tentacle shoots out from his hands and starts to poke the tabby cat he had found in the street. The feline had been in a fight with two other cats and by the looks of it, they had bitten a chunk out of it’s ear. 

“No V, we don’t eat cats. She’ll be our pet.”

He can feel a grumble of annoyance in his stomach.  **“We never eat anything alive.”** Eddie just rolls his eyes.

The cat is asleep. They can see her breathing, otherwise Eddie would’ve thought she was dead. He sets her down on his counter, her tiny eyes only opening briefly to look at her surroundings, until she drifts back into rest.

There’s still a tentacle protruding from Eddie’s hand, but Venom hasn’t said anything. “Why don’t you bond with her love, she seems pretty hurt. Maybe you could help?” Without any words Venom slithers out from his hand and bonds with the peaceful kitten. Eddie watches in awe as the empty hole in her ear regenerates flesh, Venom’s healing powers never cease to amaze him. 

But it’s been a few minutes and the cat (and Venom) are still laying on the counter. The emptiness that Eddie hates so much and hasn’t experienced in quite a while is starting to eat at him. 

The cat stands up and walks around the counter, sniffing her surroundings. But then her eyes gloss over, Eddie can see that Venom’s in control.

“Okay parasite, you’ve had your fun, come on.” He reaches out to grab Venom, but the cat hisses and they jump up to the top of the fridge, out of Eddie’s reach. “Venom, come on.” He tries to keep the hurt out his voice. 

It’s not just Venom’s words he needs, it’s his being. The warmth that’s usually there just isn’t. Eddie wants to hug himself everywhere, but even that wouldn’t help. It’s an itch he can’t scratch. He doesn’t know how Anne doesn’t miss it, probably because she had only been with the symbiote for a short time. Even still, he doesn’t know how he could live without them. 

A tendril shoots out from the cat’s chest and it slowly lowers to the ground, but before Eddie can get his hands on her they dart behind his couch. He looks behind it, and all he sees are the yellow eyes staring back at him. The cat’s eyes are emotionless but he knows Venom is smirking internally. 

There’s no use trying to get them to do something they don’t want to do, so he settles into the couch, trying to ignore his every fiber screaming for his other. But if not to get Venom back, just for his own sanity he starts to talk to them.

“I’m sorry if we haven’t been going out to feed enough lately, that’s on me. Finding work’s been tough lately and when we get home I just want to rest with you, not go back out. I should’ve thought about what you need.” He stops he hears the patter of paws, and grins when they hop up next to him. 

The tabby makes it’s way over to his chest and curls up on top of him. She purrs as Eddie drags his fingers through her rough fur. The warmth on his chest almost feels like his other.

But not quite.

“We can go hunting tonight if you want.”

Without warning Venom flows from the cat into Eddie’s chest, he can’t help but gasp at the suddenness of it. But the feeling of them running through his veins is so comforting all the tension he’s holding throughout his body is let go and he completely relaxes into the couch. 

Eddie doesn’t have to tell Venom how empty he felt just seconds before. Even though it’s gone now V can still feel the remnants of it, and they’re filled with guilt, how could they be so selfish?

**“Not tonight. Need our rest, shouldn’t have left. Being petty.”** They pause before adding,  **“We’re sorry.”**

Eddie can’t find any part of him that’s angry at the other, he doesn’t know if he’s even capable of that. “It’s alright love,” he whispers, finding himself still petting the cat. “Thoughts? Should we keep her?”

Venom knows that Eddie loves the kitten already, and in return Venom can’t help but admire it just as much.  **“We’d love to.”**


End file.
